Companies can use workplace surveys to have employees provide anonymous answers or comments regarding various work-related topics. Such topics can include issues related to employee engagement, organizational health, and work satisfaction. Employee feedback can help an employer diagnose problems and find new opportunities for improvement. What is needed is a system whereby a manager can receive survey answers and respond to the employee in real time, including attempting to speak directly (potentially in person) with the employee, while keeping the employee in control of his or her confidentiality and whether or not the employee speaks directly with the manager, and a system that can rate manager based on such interactions with employees.